


cliffs edge

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [30]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun has a surprise waiting for him when he gets home</p>
            </blockquote>





	cliffs edge

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses

Myungsoo shivers at the coldness inside the bedroom, the sheets painfully brushing against his bare skin, and he can't help but rub himself a bit against them, purring at the sensation.

He can't wait for Woohyun to get home and find him like this – he wonders what he would do to him, and excitement builds up on his lower belly, anticipating.

Woohyun doesn't take long to get home. Myungsoo hears as the other man probably takes off his coat and places it on the chair next to the door. He always does that.

The soft sound of his feet walking across the corridor, towards the bedroom, make Myungsoo's stomach flip. It's too late to back off now.

Woohyun opens the door and the look on his face remains indecipherable. Myungsoo squirms around, slightly pushing his butt up – enough for Woohyun to see.

He's wearing black pants and a white t-shirt with also a black tie hanging loosely around the neck. Woohyun walks inside the bedroom, closing the door after him, and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. It's hot and Myungsoo's member twitches between his legs.

“Welcome home.” he greets, shaking his head. He's wearing what Woohyun bought him a few months ago: cat ears and a butt plug with a tail. “ _Master_.”

“Uhmmm.” Woohyun hums, sitting on the bed. “Come here.”

Myungsoo does as ordered, crawling towards Woohyun's lap and sits on top of him with both legs around his waist.

“Have you been a good boy while I wasn't here?” Woohyun asks, running his right hand along Myungsoo's shoulders and back. The boy shivers under his touch. “Or have you been naughty?”

“I've been good.” Myungsoo lets out a soft moan when Woohyun grabs the tail and moves the butt plug in circles around him.

“You're not lying to me, are you?” out of sudden he takes out the butt plug and pushes it up again, in swift movements. “You haven't touched yourself while I was gone?”

“N-no.” Myungsoo bites his lower lip. “B-but -”

“But?”

Myungsoo is breathing heavily when Woohyun brings his plump lips to the curvature of his neck, nibbling the skin softly.

“I played a bit when I put the vibrator in.” Myungsoo confesses. “It felt so good – _ah_ – I couldn't help but imagine how it would be with you instead.”

“So you lied to me, eh.” Woohyun grabs Myungsoo's chin to look at him. He's utterly hansdome, from his straight nose, to his pink lips, the dimples on his cheeks and the dark strands of sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. “I will have to punish you, then.”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

Myungsoo squirms when Woohyun runs both hands along his sides, nails digging against the skin. He's pushed off Woohyun's lap only to be lying down, and there's a soft rustle before Woohyun's palms are on his butt cheeks.

“My Myungsoo ~” Woohyun murmurs, caressing the soft skin. “My so handsome Myungsoo has been a very bad boy while I wasn't here...ah...what should I do...”

Myungsoo can feel it before it actually happens: the loud crash of skin against skin, the burning sensation running along his spine, his brain mixing the pain and pleasure which ends in his cock hardening between their bodies.

Woohyun spanks him again and again, Myungsoo is pretty sure he has red marks all over his butt cheeks.

He breathes in deeply and feels Woohyun moving beneath him, until his body is pressed against the sheets and not the other's body. He can't see Woohyun and panicks for a moment but then he _feels_ him. He feels Woohyun's hot breath against his skin and his lips all over his skin: his shoulders, his back, his legs, his ass. Woohyun bites his inner thighs and ass cheeks, experimentally running his tongue along his hole after removing the butt plug, only to push it back inside harder. Myungsoo moans at that.

He's annoyed because he wants to feel Woohyun's skin against him instead of the clothing, but Woohyun is usually very slow when it comes to taking off his clothes. Sometimes he doesn't even take off his shirt, but Myungsoo must admit he enjoyed going down on him with that white shirt on, opened and with the sleeves rolled up, like now.

“My baby boy.” Woohyun singsongs. “You're so pretty, so gorgeous. So mine.”

Myungsoo swallows hard. He feels a bit bad for Woohyun because his cock is still inside the pants and he can see it's about to explode from the pressure. It must hurt a bit.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Woohyun grabs a condom, a vibrator and lube from the wadrobe. “Come here.”

Myungsoo crawls closer, towards the edge of the bed, and Woohyun grabs his chin and kisses him.

It's the first time they kiss after Woohyun has arrived and Myungsoo practically mewls into it. Woohyun's lips are full and plump, and they taste of him, which is enough to drive him crazy.

Woohyun pushes him down and places himself between his legs, opening the lube and pouring some over his hole. It's cold and Myungsoo shivers, but he's also anticipating what Woohyun will do next.

He feels something even colder being inserted inside him and he catches a glimpse of the vibrator, only to feel said motion sending waves of pleasure through his body. He moans and throws his head back, but Woohyun doesn't let him lie down.

“Blow me.” Woohyun demands.

Myungsoo gets on his knees with the vibrator still inside of him, and he rolls his hips at the sensation while he tries to unzip Woohyun's pants. He's hard as a rock and Myungsoo smiles faintly.

“What's so funny?” Woohyun asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“You're so hard, Master.” he replies, massaging the member over the fabric. “Is it just for me?”

“It is.”

Myungsoo licks his lips as he brings his head down and wraps his lips around the fabric, leaving a wet spot on it.

Woohyun lets out a soft gasp and lies back, resting his weight on his elbows. Myungsoo takes the underwear completely off, freeing Woohyun's cock from its confines, and quickly proceeds to take it inside his mouth, till his nose brushes the pubic hair at the end. He makes a gag sound when the tip touches the back of his throat and pulls back only to take it inside again. He repeats the motions a few times more, making Woohyun let out loud moans and grabs Myungsoo's hair so he wouldn't stop anytime soon. He grabs the cock with his left hand and licks the tip and all its length, feeling it throb around his hand. Woohyun is going to come soon.

“Put this on.”

He is handed a condom that he rolls on Woohyun's cock without hesitation, and feels the vibrator being removed from him, which makes him whine at the sudden emptiness.

Woohyun slaps loudly his ass one more time before he brings Myungsoo closer, kissing him at the same time he thrusts inside.

Myungsoo can feel Woohyun's cock throbbing inside him and he clenches on him with each thrust so that Woohyun can feel him too.

“Fuck, Myungsoo.” the other guy moans, biting his shoulder. His hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat and his arm veins are very much visible due to the effort he's making.

Myungsoo tries to open his legs a bit further for Woohyun to reach deeper and it's then when he brushes his prostate, making him cum right away, untouched. His cock twitches between their bodies, spurting the thick, white liquid all over their stomachs, and Woohyun grabs his waist harder as he thrusts inside a few times more, the tightness inside Myungsoo probably bringing him over the edge.

Myungsoo feels the warmth from Woohyun's come even through the condom and he rolls his hips some more until the other guy pulls out.

 

During the aftermath, Woohyun snuggles next to him, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his right shoulder and arm.

“You get so rough when we're in bed but now look at you, you're such a softie.” Myungsoo laughs, burying his fingers in the dark strands of Woohyun's hair.

“It's all your fault.” Woohyun retorts, pouting slightly. “Did I hurt you?”

Myungsoo shakes his head no.

“But next time you should also take off your shirt.” he adds. “And the tie.”

“Or I could tie you up with it.” Woohyun suggests, smirking.

“That too.”

 


End file.
